El amor rompe dimensiones
by eljefe2000
Summary: No importaba el mundo donde estuvieran, se amaban con locura - AppleJack x OC- una historia nacida de mi fic, el opuesto de Discord
1. Tomados de la mano

Disclaimer: My little pony no me pertenece, pertenece a Hasbro y la gran Lauren Faust, El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku.

Tema: Tomados de la mano

Summary: Un día de frío AppleJack olvidó sus guantes, pero ahí está Speed para darle un poco de calor...

Sólo colocaré esto una vez, así que prestenle atención...

Speed Blue (Equestria Girls)

Personalidad: Es un chico de personalidad fría y directa, siempre ocultando sus sentimientos de los demás, es algo tosco y poco sociable, pero si queda a solas con una persona, su personalidad cambiará dependiendo de quien y que tan importante sea esta persona para el...

Apariencia: usa una sudadera negra con su Cutimark que cosiste en una E atravesada por un trueno, un pantalón de mezclilla del mismo color como sus tenis que tenían un trueno azul a los lados, una bufanda azul que en ocasiones cambia por un paliacate del mismo color, sombrero como el de AppleJack de color morado, lentes polarizados de color verde y una mochila negra con su Cutimark...

Ahora si, empecemos con la historia...

Una fría mañana transcurría en aquella ciudad donde la escuela Canterlot High se situaba, pero esta estaba cerrada, dando paso a la vacaciones, no muy lejos de ahí, un par muy peculiar se dirigía a Sugar Cube Corner...

-Te dije que haría frío AppleJack- decia el chico a su amiga que tenía frío en las manos, pues había dejado los guantes en casa-

-Por andar cuidando de AppleBloom me he olvidado los guantes en casa- decía AppleJack mientras se frotaba las manos-

Speed se limitó a suspirar con una sonrisa invisible, pues su bufanda azul le cubría la boca, ante la sorpresa de AppleJack, se quitó sus guantes naranjas y los guardo en el bolsillo de su sudadera...

-Que es lo que...?- AppleJack no pudo terminar la pregunta que su preocupación por el chico le pedía hacer, pues este le había tomado la mano logrando sonrojarla-

-No me gustaría que algo malo te pasara debido a este frio- dijo antes de depositar un beso en la fría mano de AppleJack-

AppleJack se sonrojo violentamente y se limitó a sonreír tímidamente mientras Speed volvía a su lento andar rumbo a Sugar Cube Corner tomado de la mano de esa chica que amaba, por otro lado AppleJack también estaba feliz, Speed le había gustado por un tiempo, pero no sabía que sentía el, pues podía ser tan dulce cuando se encontraban solos, pero cuando había gente alrededor... en ese momento Speed soltó a AppleJack y se metió a Sugar Cube Corner sin esperarla...

-A eso me refería- dijo AppleJack suspirando para ella misma, pero noto algo cálido en su mano- eres un idiota- dijo ella con una sonrisa al ver los guantes de Speed en su mano-

AppleJack se acomodó el sombrero y se puso los guantes debido al frío...

-Al fin llegas AppleJack- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras sonreía, a su lado el resto de las chicas platicaban y Speed se limitaba a hablar con Twilight-

-Se lo tenían bien escondido- dijo Sunset Shimer al ver que AppleJack tenía los guantes de Speed-

-Acaso están saliendo?- pregunto Rainbow Dash causando sonrojo en ambos-

-Eso no te incumbe Rainbow Trash- dijo ante la ira de la chica del pelo arcoiris-

-Te voy a...- empezaron a pelear mientras una nerviosa Twilight los intentaba calmar-

Era hora de volver a la realidad, esa realidad donde Speed ere frío y distante, pero siempre tendría ese momento a solas donde podía sentir, que él la amaba tanto como ella a él...

*Espero les guste esta pareja que nació en mi fic el opuesto de Discord, nos vemos en el próximo... 


	2. Mimos

Tema: Mimos

Summary: Por que quitarle el sombrero era la forma que el conseguía su atención...

Speed Blue (Mundo Manga, creado por Mauriz en devianart)

Personalidad: De personalidad valiente y alegre, siempre hace todo sin pensar, es todo un galán con las chicas y actúa como si conociera los secretos del universo, suele ser muy listo, pero es torpe ante la chica que le gusta (AppleJack)

Apariencia: Ell mismo sombrero que la Versión de Equestria Girls, unos googles de carrera verdes y un pañuelo azul en el cuello, usa una playera de manga corta azul, unos pantalones de mezclilla del mismo color, tenis del mismo color con un trueno amarillo a los lados, un cinturón café que le quedaba colgando por atrás como una cola y una gabardina naranja...

En la mansión de la familia Apple, un trio conocido como las crusaders estaban con su amigo y mentor, el cual estaba exhausto debido a los constantes problemas que le causaban las tres niñas...

-Vamos Speed, ambos lo necesitan- decía AppleBloom mientras el maestro sólo suspiraba derrotado-

-De acuerdo, lo haré, pero tu hermana es demasiado orgullosa- dijo Speed mientras caminaba con rumbo al gimnasio privado de la mansión, donde sabía que estaría AppleJack- sólo espero que no me muela a golpes- pensó para si al entrar al gimnasio-

AppleJack estaba golpeando un saco...

-AppleJack- dijo Speed sin éxito- AppleJack- dijo otra vez sin éxito- AppleJack- intento una vez más con el mismo resultado- AJ- dijo ese último apodo como una punzada en el corazón de ambos, pero al ver que sólo se tenso y no lo vio decidió poner el plan B en marcha- perdona me por esto- d dijo quitándole el sombrero antes de salir corriendo con una furiosa AppleJack tras el-

-Que pasó?- pregunto al ver a su maestro correr a la entrada de la mansión-

-Plan B- alcanzó a gritar antes de salir con una furiosa AppleJack tras él-

Speed corría por los huertos divertido, sabía que una vez que AppleJack lo alcanzará lo molería a golpes, pero era la primera vez en años que AJ le prestaba atención...

-Hola big Mac- dijo pasando junto a el-

Big Mac veía divertido la situación, pues el sabía lo que sentían el uno por el otro... cuando AppleJack al fin alcanzó a Speed quedaron muy cerca uno del otro, ambos sonrojados olvidaron el sombrero...

-Te amo- dijeron al mismo tiempo a lo que ambos se sonrojaron mas-

-Quiero saber algo- se atrevió a decir AppleJack- prometeme que jamás me volverás a lastimar- dijo AppleJack refiriéndose a la razón de que llevarán años sin hablarse-

-Lo prometo y esa es la honesta verdad- dijo imitándola causándole risa- debo irme- dijo juntando su cara tanto a ella que sus labios se tocaban, pero el beso nunca llegó, en su lugar Speed beso su frente y le puso de nuevo el sombrero- hoy no, si quieres un beso, tendrás que tener una cama cerca, por que no pienso detenerme- dijo logrando poner a mil por hora la mente y el corazón de su amiga de la infancia-

Speed salió con una sonrisa de aquel lugar, debía volver a su casa, pues la cena de su hermana Twilight y su hermano Spike no se servía sola... aunque ambos tenían seguro algo, debían conseguir un lugar privado donde hubiera cama, AppleJack no planeaba esperar más y Speed no se negaría a ello...

*Como verán, serán varias dimensiones, está me quedo medio rara, pero no encontraba como los mimos, hasta la otra... 


	3. Jugando

Tema: Jugando

Summary: Por que sus juegos no tenían que ser siempre juegos de niños...

Speed Blue (Pony)

Para saber más acerca de este pony, favor de pasar a leer el opuesto de Discord...

Era una mañana soleada en Sweet Apple Crest, Speed y AppleJack se encontraban jugando como si fueran dos potros...

-Vamos AppleJack, no puedes vencer al pony más veloz de Eques- dijo antes de chocar contra un manzano-

-Esta bien Speed?- pregunto AppleJack algo preocupada por su amigo-

-Si, estoy bien- dijo el pony que se levantaba sin el sombrero, dejando ver esa herida que hace años DK le grabó en la frente, causando remordimiento en AppleJack-

-Te duele?- pregunto AppleJack, pero no se refería al golpe, y Speed lo sabia-

-Solo un poco AJ- dijo Speed con su sonrisa habitual-

AppleJack volvió a sonreír, pues el nunca había perdido su sonrisa, sin importar cuantas veces lo vio al borde de la muerte y pudo perderlo, sin importar cuantos errores cometió, se seguían amando...

-Ya veo- dijo AppleJack antes de darle un beso a la herida y acercarse peligrosamente a Speed- alcanzame- le dijo antes de quitarle el sombrero-

-Estoy cansado para eso- dijo Speed mientras sonreía por lo infantil de AppleJack-

-No quiere tu sombrero de vuelta- dijo AppleJack con el sombrero en el hocico-

-Puede esperar- dijo el ya un poco cansado de estos juegos-

-Si me alcanzas...- dijo AppleJack llamando la atención de Speed- te dejaré terminar lo que AppleBloom interrumpió la semana pasada - dijo de forma traviesa sonrojando a Speed-

-Tienes 30 segundos- dijo Speed a AppleJack con una sonrisa pícara- y AppleJack, será mejor que corras- dijo sabiendo que hoy tendría una gran noche-

Puede que fueran una pareja complicada, pero sabían cómo mantenerse felices mutuamente, sin duda esta noche Speed jugaría a algo más entretenido que las atrapadas...

*Con esto concluyó los tres mundos que voy a usar, les dejo a su imaginación lo que está par dejo inconcluso y que sonroja a Speed, hasta la próxima... 


	4. Sonrojos

Disclaimer: My little pony no me pertenece, pertenece a Hasbro y la gran Lauren Faust, El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku.

Tema: Sonrojos

Summary: Speed espera a AppleJack por su aniversario como novios, pero reflexiona sobre cuantas veces su novia ha logrado sonrojarlo...

Mundo: Equestria Girls

Speed se encontraba esperando a AppleJack, traía puesto su paliacate en el cuello debido a que su bufanda estaba sucia y está era una ocasión especial, por esta misma razón estaba tratando de recordar cinco veces en que AppleJack hubiera logrado sonrojarlo...

La primera vez fue cuando se encontraba ayudándola con las cajas de cidra cuando se conocían la primera vez, ella cargaba las cajas de cidra de una manera muy hábil, pero no contaba con que Snips y Snails dejarían basura en el pasillo, haciendo que resbalara, por suerte Speed estaba ahí para sostener la, al ver lo frágil que se veía entre sus brazos, se sonrojo...

La segunda vez fue cuando estaban jugando videojuegos, AppleJack se ponía tan contenta al ganar, que Speed no tuvo el valor de decirle que perdió a propósito, esa felicidad causó un sonrojo en Speed que para cualquiera hubiera sido adorable...

La tercera fue cuando estaban en la playa, ver a AppleJack en traje de baño, vaya que lo sonrojo...

La cuarta fue cuando se dieron su primer beso, ambos se sonrojaron antes de sonreír y volver a besarse

Curioso, pero Speed no lograba recordar una quinta, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando AppleJack apareció, pero algo era diferente, Speed sabía que AppleJack era hermosa, pero nunca pensó que podía verse aún más hermosa, tan sólo con un poco de maquillaje...

-Sucede algo Speed?- dijo AppleJack sonrojada-

-No, te vez perfecta- dijo Speed también sonrojada- nos vamos?- pregunto mientras sonreía-

-Claro- respondió ella con una sonrisa-

Speed había encontrado la quinta esa tarde...

*Espero les guste este capitulo, hasta el próximo, ando con el corazón roto, pero eso no me impedirá escribir, así que actualizaré mis otras historias pronto... 


	5. Canciòn romántica

Tema: Basada en una canción Id lie de taylor swift

Disclaimer: AppleJack reflexiona sus sentimientos por Speed...

Mundo: Manga

Que puedo decir de el, es alguien muy tierno y listo, es valiente y no le teme a nada, tiene una hermana muy hermosa, sus ojos son como los de su padre aunque el lo niega, tiene gusto por el chocolate, suele protegerme mucho, en los dias de lluvia hablamos mucho, eso lo distrae de los truenes que caen ocasionalmente, siempre usa el sombrero que le di en navidad, el dice que le da buena suerte, me gusta bastante, aún que nunca se lo diría...

\- AppleJack, estas en casa?, big mac no esta y necesito mi paga por cuidar a AppleBloom- por el momento era hopra d,volver a mi realidad-

\- Esta bien ya voy- una realidad donde no somos nada-

-De verdad lamento molestarte AppleJack, no lo haría de no ser necesario- jamas me veía a los ojos, veía la pared-

-Si bueno, aquí esta- le pague rapidamente, sabia que era incomodo para el estar junto a mi, yo misma me lo busque-

\- Gracias ApplaJack, dijo sonriendo me cálidamente como en el pasado, acelerando mi corazón-

\- Maldito Idiota- sin duda Speed era un idiota, pero no lo cambiaria por nada-

Pero si me preguntas si lo amo... Mentiria

*Esta me costo bastante... 


	6. Colaboración con otro escritor

Tema: Colaboración con otro escritor (Leonard Sharksun)

Summary: Speed no quiere celebrar el día de los corazones cálidos, pero AppleJack no se lo va a permitir...

Mundo: Pony

Era víspera de corazones cálidos y toda ponyville se preparaba, todos menos el pony del castillo de Twilight, no quería pasarla en el castillo de Twilight, mucha gente iba y no se sentía cómodo rodeado de gente, por lo que vaga sin rumbo en la fría nieve traida por los pegados de Cloudsdale...

-Este es un mal día para mi- Speed vagaba sin rumbo alguno, antes de chocar con algún pony que iba sin mirar-

-Speed, que haces en víspera de corazones cálidos tu solo?, compras de ultimo minuto o algo así?- AppleJack, sonriente se veía, frente a Speed un ángel parecia-

-Te equivocas AppleJack, pues los corazones cálidos no pienso celebrar- Speed decidido no se iba retractar, pero AppleJack lo planeaba enfrentar-

-En la granja Apple una gran fiesta planeamos celebrar, por que no vienes, un gran rato podrás pasar- AppleJack, deseaba ayudar, y Speed no lo iba a desaprovechar, pues un regalo para ella, el tenia que entregar-

-Tu invitación acepto, no me voy a negar, pero villancicos, yo no pienso cantar- Speed sin mas volvió a su hogar, el regalo de AppleJack debía recoger-

Tras unas cuantas horas, en el castillo muchos ponys había, con mucha cautela y abrigado Speed tomo rumbo a la granja Apple, la sorpresa que ahí había nunca se la esperaría... AppleJack en la granja sola estaba, con una sonrisa que para Speed tenia...

-Una fiesta esperaría, pero ahora veo, que solo dos serian- Speed escondida en regalo de AJ, pues no le convenia, que ella lo viera-

-Mi familia al castillo fue a celebrar, pero al ver que no querías celebrar, una fiesta de dos quise celebrar- AppleJack a Speed quería ayudar, después de todo, su amigo la ayudaba sin chistar, pero era obvio que AppleJack, quería algo mas que una bella amistad-

-AppleJack, hay un regalo que te quiero dar pero los ojos debes cerrar- AppleJack los cerro sin chistar, pues un beso ella creyó esperar-

Speed con mucho cuidado, le quito el sombrero a AppleJack, para ponerle uno nuevo, que el mismo había ido a conseguir, aún cuando el viaje a manehatan tuvo que hacer...

-O, gracias- AppleJack sonrió agradecida, pero decepcionada también, pies el pony despistado no le dio el beso esperado-

-Oye AppleJack- Speed su atención llamo con un sonrojo y una sonrisa que a ella aturdio- te amo, te veo adentro vaquera- grass esta declaración, el pony a la casa entro-

Sin embargo AppleJack, su tiempo se tomo, pues un día feliz... Este resulto

* raro no? 


	7. Mitologia

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: My little pony no me pertenece, pertenece a Hasbro y la gran Lauren Faust, El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku.

Tema: Mitologia

Summary: AppleJack y Speed haran un trabajo sobre mitologia nórdica, pero parece que Speed no le intetesa...

Mundo: Equestria Girls

Speed y AppleJack se encontraban en el museo, pues tenían que hacer su tarea de historia sobre mitologia...

-Ya me aburri, tengo hambre y tengo sueño- Speed no le gustaba la mitologia, le era aburrida-

-Vamos vaquero, escogido la mas interesante para que no te aburrieras, animate, los vikingos eras Barbaros con una mitologia muy basta- AppleJack trataba de animar a Speed, pero este seguía viendo todo con cara de asco-

-Te diré algo spmbre esta mitologia- dijo Speed algo divertido por primera vez en este viaje- ese del martillo es metrosexual, el todo poderoso es un hijo de la chingada, Ese del casco de cuernos es adoptado, y no hablare del resto de idiotas presentes- Speed volvió a ignorar la exposición, dejando perpleja a AppleJack-

-Vaya Speed no sabia que inventaras tan fácil cosas- AppleJack veía a Speed el cual se limito a bufar- sabes, puedo hacer interesante este viaje- esto llamo la atención del chico- si me dices todo lo que sabes de los nórdicos- AppleJack le empezó a decir algo en el oído a Speed-

Este simplemente la volteo a ver...

-De acuerdo, pero no te echaras para atras esta vez- Speed dijo antes de comenzar sonrojado su explicación-

Puede que Speed le agradara la compañia de AppleJack después de todo...

*No pensé mucho este realmente... 


	8. San Valentín

Titulo: San Valentín

Summary: AppleJack tiene algo para Speed...

Mundo: Manga

Era día de San Valentín y en un apartamento donde vivían el trío de hermanos compuesto por Spike, Twilight Sparkle y Speed Blue, mientras los primeros dos estaban en la cocina, Speed estaba en su cuarto perfeccionando un invento...

-Speed!- se escucho el grito de Twilight que hizo que Speed terminara por romper una pieza de lo que sea que estuviera reparando-

-Que sucede Twili- Speed no podía enojarse con su hermana Twilight aunque lo intentará-

-AppleJack vino- grito logrando que Speed rompiera algo mas que le hizo querer lamentarse por aquel invento-

-Es tu amiga, por que me lo dices a mi?- dijo Speed que dejo el trabajo, no quería romper otra cosa-

-Creo que viene a verte a ti- Speed se extraño ante las palabras de su hermana-

-Vale, bajo enseguida- Speed no tenia mucho tiempo libre, por lo que si no era nada importante, se enojaria bastante-

Al llegar abajo, el chico no traia su bata de laboratorio, por lo que era fácil adivinar que no hacia nada peligroso...

-Que pasa AppleJack?, sucede algo con AppleBloom?- Speed fue directo a lo seguro, pues AppleJack no lo visitaba nunca en su casa, a menos que algo sucediera con la pequeña de los Apple-

AppleJack solo sonrió ante la preocupación de Speed, que mas podía pedir?, se preocupaba por su hermana pequeña, era alguien trabajador y muy caballeroso...

-Nada de eso vaquero- AppleJack no dejo de sonreir-

-Entonces que sucede AppleJack?- preguntó el chico desconcertado-

AppleJack quería hablar, pero las palabras no le salian...

-Te escucho AppleJack- Speed no sabia si AppleJack estaba jugando con el o solo no encontraba que decir-

AppleJack por demás de las palabras atrajo a Speed por la playera para plantar le un beso antes de golpearlo en el pecho con una caja de chocolates antes de salir corriendo...

-Valla- dijo Speed sin cambiar su semblante engreído de siempre- Oye Twilight, creo que debo comprar unas rosas y una manzanas- dijo Speed antes de salir-

Lo que Twilight no sabia era que las rosas eran para AppleJack y que las manzanas que comeria, no eran literales...

*Este lo hice por ratos... 


	9. Cita

**Tema: Cita**

 **Disclaimer: Una cita no tiene que ser perfecta para ser inolvidable...**

 **Mundo: Equestria Girls**

Esa mañana el chico de piel azul salió disparado con rumbo al parque, por que tenía una cita con su novia AppleJack y seguramente lo mataría si llegaba tarde está vez...

-Tiempo récord- gritó una vez estuvo frente a su sonriente novia, quien solo negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír-

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar mientras hablaban muy entretenidos uno con el otro, cuando comenzó a llover el plan del chico se arruino, pero no todo estaba perdido o si?, parecía que ese no era su día, el pastel de Pinkie pie había sido arruinado por sus queridísimas aprendices, las Crusaders, luego lo que se supone sería un espectáculo de animales de fluthershy se salió de control cuando el oso atacó a Discord y Smooze causando el desmayo de la chica, resultó una broma planeado por Discord y el oso, no contaban con lo sensible de Fluttershy y que Smooze se aria pipa en su costoso traje verde limón, para finalizar Sunset no había logrando mantener lejos de AppleJack a Rainbow Dash y tuvieron competencia durante la cita, sin duda parecían ir muy mal las cosas...

-AppkeJack, nada salió como lo había planeado- el chico Dojo sinceramente una vez que estaban en la granja- pero me divertí contigo- una sincera sonrisa salió de el, AppleJack pocas veces disfrutaba de su sonrisa, y no lo iba a desaprovechar-

Sin avisarle lo jaló hacia ella y comenzó a besarlo, así permanecieron un bien rato... Sin duda fue una gran cita al final...

 **No me salte el mundo pony, solo me nació de los huevos usar el de Equestria Girls...**


	10. Frase

**Diaclaimer:** My little pony no me pertenece, pertenece a Hasbro y la gran Lauren Faust, El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku.

 **Tema: Fase:** _ **Si me arrancan los brazos lo pateare hasta la muerte, si me quitan las piernas lo Morderé hasta la muerte, si me arrancan la cabeza lo miraré hasta la muerte, si me sacan los ojos lo maldecire hasta la tumba."**_ Naruto.

 **Mundo: Equestria Girls**

¿Cómo había sucedido?... Aún me lo pregunto mientras camino sin rumbo alguno por las calles de Manhattan, alejado de la ciudad donde está mi amada escuela canterlot High, pero ya no importa...

-Se encuentra bien?- una niña no más grande que AppleBloom me había preguntado aquello, tenía el pelo de un rosa fuerte y la piel de color naranja fuerte-

No pude ver más a aquella niña, debía seguir mi camino, les falle a todos, le falle a Twilight, le falle Celestia, le falle a Luna, le falle a mis amigas, pero lo que más me dolió fue ver cómo AppleJack lloraba por culpa de mi fallo, por eso me fui...

-Crees que es justo lo que haces?- no necesito ver al portador de dicha voz para saber quién es-

-Eso a ti no te importa- fue lo único que le dije al tipo que ahora caminaba a mi lado-

Podia saber que el muy idioma traía ese estupido sombrero estilo Indiana Jones y ese estupido poncho, también podía deducir que traía su camisa amarilla dado que tenía esos zapatos cafés suyos, su pantalón de mezclilla azul no influía mucho en ese aspecto, también sonreiría como estupido como suele hacerlo...

-No debiste irte ella te necesita más que nunca- puede que tenga razón, pero ese bastardo lo hizo personal en cuanto se atrevió a tocar a AppleJack-

-Puede que tengas razón y que valla directo a su juego, pero te diré algo- al fin me había detenido al llegar al punto sin retorno, la carretera- no puedo dejarle vivir después de esto- debía matarlo, por todo lo que había echo-

-Yo también quiero matarle- sabía que decía la verdad, él tenía sentimientos por Pinkie Pie- pero es más fuerte que nosotros, te destrozara- eso lo tenía contemplado-

-Lo sé, pero es mi deber...- eso era lo que sentía, hace mucho no ayude a alguien que murió a manos a este sadico, esta vez no lo haré, esta vez pelearé, esta vez... Es personal- si me arranca los brazos lo pateare hasta la muerte- continuaba caminando con el a mi lado- si me quita las piernas, lo morderé hasta la muerte- podía recordar los gritos desgarradores de AppleJack en mi cabeza- si me arranca la cabeza lo mirare hasta la muerte- esa escena se repetía una y itra vez haciendo que mis palmas sangraran por mis propias uñas- si me saca los ojos, lo maldeciré hasta la tumba- estaba llorando de coraje, tristeza y frustración mientras seguía caminando aún con las heridas de mi anterior batalla-

Mi acompañante optó por no decir otra palabra, yo por otro lado, aún tenía una última palabra que decir...

-Me las vas a pagar Scarface- tras gritar eso, estaba seguro que como mínimo, toda Manhattan sabía que mi viaje era sin retorno-

 **Espero este sea de su agrad, Scarface es un villano de una amiga mía que tendrá un papel importante en el opuesto de Discord**


	11. Playa

**Tema: Playa**

 **Summary: Por qué Speed no sabe cuando callarse ante AppleJack...**

 **Mundo: Manga**

La playa... Un lugar que todos disfrutamos, sol, arena, mar, tus amigos, todos disfrutamos eso, no? Yo no. se preguntarán por qué no me gusta, esa respuesta es fácil...

-Quita esa cara de enojo y ven a jugar con nosotros- Spike era bastante insistente, pero yo realmente no quería levantarme de la silla en la que estaba reparando un invento-

El invento era solo una excusa, Spike no insistía si me veía trabajar, aún si era la playa, la razón principal para odiar la playa tiene nombre... AppleJack

-Que tal una carrera- esta vez Rsinbow Dash era quien quería que jugará-

-En otra ocasión Dashi, ahora estoy ocupado- ella también desistió-

Pinkie Pie y Twilight sabían que solo fingía y Rarity junto a Fluttershy no me insistirían. Mis razones tenía para no jugar y eso era suficiente para ellas...

-Ya suficiente, que es lo que te tiene tan impresionado como para no querer jugar con nosotras?- mi tormento había llegado-

Por un momento no pude apartar mi mirada sonrojada de AppleJack, tenía una billón de dos piezas, era de color café, la parte de arriba no tenía tirantes y dejaba parte de sus atributos a la vista solo lo suficiente, mientras que la parte de abajo resaltaba muy bien su figura, vía como las gotas de agua recorría todo su cuerpo, pasando por su senos, comenzaba a tener envidia de aquellas gotas saladas de agua...

-Por qué me miras así?- ella estaba sonrojada y no me veía a los ojos-

-Por qué te vez sexy con ese traje de baño- aún que te verías más sexy sin el, no mencionaré eso último- Hey Fluttershy hagamos ese castillo de arena que querías- si, ya estoy de humor para jugar un rato con las chicas, pero creo que ahora AppleJack era la que no se quería mover de la mesa-

 **El traje de baño lo saque de una imagen de Mauroz, creador de este universo manga...**


	12. Insomnio

**Tema: Insomnio**

 **Summary: AppleJack no puede dormir y a Speed le gustaría dormir...**

 **Mundo: Equestria Girls**

-AppleJack...- La chica me vio a los ojos mientras sonreía-

-Que sucede cubito de azúcar?- no me molesta que use esos apodos o que sonría descaradamente cada que la veo, pero...-

-Sabes el significado de Pijamada no?- ella solo asintió mientras yo suspiraba- entonces qué haces en mi cama? Tu Pijamada está en la habitación de Twilight- ella solo se sonrojó y bajo la mirada-

-Lo que pasa es que no puedo dormir- esa parte la sabia, ahora por culpa de Twilight yo debo entretener a AppleJack, pero como?- Oye AppleJack, juguemos algo que te gustara- con eso capte su atención... Esta será una noche larga-

Ya era de día? La verdad no tengo idea... Pero al fin logre dormir a AppleJack.

-Speed?, has vis...- shishe a Twilight mientras señalaba a una dormida AppleJack con una sonrisa, tenía mi ropa y mi sombrero puestos- por qué?- sabía lo que Twilight quería preguntar, no quería recordar la noche anterior. No por el momento-

-No preguntes... Vamos a desayunar, deja a la bella durmiente- Twilight se iba a burlar de esto por bastante tiempo-

 **Yo también tengo insomnio... El mundo Pony ya no aparecerá por qué los próximos capítulos son difíciles con los ponys**


	13. Fotografías

**Disclaimer:** My little pony no me pertenece, pertenece a Hasbro y la gran Lauren Faust, El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku

 **Tema: Fotografías**

 **Summary: Speed detesta las fotos, pero AppleJack quiere una...**

 **Mundo: Manga**

Esa mañana nuestros amigos se encontraban en una plaza, no había ningún ataque, por lo tanto tenían el día libre y AppleJack consiguió sacar al ermitaño de su cueva...

-Que hacemos aquí AppleJack?- el genio al fin hablo sacando de sus fantasías románticas a AppleJack-

-Ya lo verás- AppleJack había perdido ya mucho tiempo con el chico y quería recuperarlo-

Rarity le había dicho que las parejas se tomaban fotos de ellos, ellos no eran pareja, pero AppleJack quería intentar...

-AppleJack, no estarás siguiendo uno de los consejos raros de Rarity- AppleJack fingió demencia mientras lo obligaba prácticamente a ir a una cabina fotográfica- a no, eso no- Speed no se lo pondría tan fácil-

Speed podía soportarle mucho a AppleJack, pero jamás se tomaría fotos, aún que realmente ver a AppleJack triste no le dio muchas armas para defender su postura...

-Salgo horrible en todas- Speed veía la tira de fotos de aquella máquina-

-Para mí te vez bastante bien- AppleJack se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta-

-No, vamos a tirar esto- Speed arrugo un papel y lo tiro, pero AppleJack pensó que eran las fotos y se decepciono un poco-

El resto del día pasó relativamente normal, aunque Speed se la pasó haciendo sonreír a AppleJack y sonrojando la cada que podía, una vez en su casa...

-Al fin, supongo que serás mi pequeño secreto- Speed sacó la tira de fotos y la guardo en la gabardina que usualmente traía-


	14. Besándose

**Tema: Besándose**

 **Summary: AppleJack y Speed debían aprender a esconderse...**

 **Mundo: Equestria Girls.**

Twilight estaba buscando a Speed, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte, lo curioso era que tampoco habían visto a AppleJack, siendo honestos, a Twilight nunca le había incomodado la rara relación que mantenían ese par, pero que se desaparecieran si era pasarse de los límites, Twilight decidió buscar en su casa, igual y Speed había regresado ya... Llego hasta su habitación abriendo la puerta sin tocar.

-Ay perdón, no vi nada- Twilight había encontrado a AppleJack y a Speed a unos minutos de tener relaciones-

-No importa Twili, que sucede?- Speed estaba temblando un poco mientras iba a donde estaba Twilight-

AppleJack, por su parte, se reía de la situación, dado que casi logra llevarse al chico a la cama... Todo un logro si se lo preguntan, no se vería una situación así fácilmente...

-Nos vemos luego AJ- Speed sabía lo que AppleJack pensaba, pero no le daría el gusto-

AppleJack se fue con una sonrisa...


	15. Fiesta indeseada

**Tema: Fiesta indeseada**

 **Summary: Speed odia su cumpleaños...**

 **Mundo: Manga**

Speed sabía que algo tramaba AppleJack. Como lo sabia? AppleJack y el estaban platicando sin una sola pelea, no había aparecido Rainbow Dash en todo el día, Twilight no había pedido consejos de nada últimamente, Spike se había ofrecido a ayudarlo a terminar sus inventos, Fluthershy y Rarity no le habían dirigido la palabra y Pinkie pie no estaba en la escuela el día anterior... Sin duda algo olía mal y no era su gabardina, la había lavado ayer...

-Muy bien AppleJack- Speed decidió encarar a su Amiga de la infancia/ casi novia/ actual enemiga- o me dices que sucede o les digo a todos en la escuela que de pequeña eras la divertida y salvaje AppleJack amante de manzanas- ella palideció al recordar eso-

-No tienes que ser tan brutal- ella realmente quería mantener todo eso en secreto- vamos a tu casa y ahí te explico- Speed no muy convencido llevó a AppleJack a su apartamento, sorpresa que se llevó al abrir la puerta-

Todos sus amigos gritaban sorpresa, Speed buscó la mirada de Twilight con ira, ella le pedía perdón en silencio con ojos de preocupación...

-No quiero una fiesta de cumpleaños, no hay nada que celebrar sobre mi nacimiento- el chico se fía su cuarto tras decir eso-

Todos están callados y preocupados...

-Les dije que no le iba a gustar- Twilight se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá de color azul que había en el departamento que contaba con tres cuartos y un baño-

-Yo hablaré con el, ustedes empiecen esta fiesta- las palabras de AppleJack animaron al resto que volvieron a celebrar-

AppleJack entró en la habitación del chico, era una habitación no muy grande, en la cama se podía ver a Speed con el sombre que años atrás AppleJack le regaló cubriendo su rostro...

-Que quieres AppleJack- aparentemente Speed ya sabía que AppleJack iría a buscarlo-

-Quieres hablar sobre lo que te sucede con las fiestas de cumpleaños?- AppleJack trataba de ayudar s su amigo, pero no sabía cómo-

Speed le contó a AppleJack una historia que tomó un rato en comprender, AppleJack no entendía cómo alguien podía decirle eso a un niño...

-Indeseado o no, sigue siendo mi cumpleaños, vamos con el resto- Speed no le gustaba su cumpleaños, pero podía hacer felices a sus amigos una vez al año-


	16. Te debo un favor

**Tema: "Te debo un favor"**

 **Summary: aveces es bueno deber favores...**

 **Mundo: Equestria Girls**

Como termine en esta situación? Todo era muy confuso, un día le pedí a AppleJack un favor y ella me lo cobro de la forma más perturbadora que encontró...

-Terminemos rápido AppleJack- Me encontraba frente a la casa de AppleJack, ella queria que fuera, lo raro era que quería que fuera en la noche, eso ya daba mala espina lo vieras por donde lo vieras-

-Vamos- AppleJack me llevó al granero, que quería hacer aquí AppleJack? Bueno, que quería hacer de noche que no pudiera hacer de día-

-Por qué estamos aquí AppleJack?- era obvio que me daba bastante mal agüero que se comportara así-

Ultimamente AppleJack está muy rara, no me habla en clases y se molesta por qué estoy mucho tiempo con esa chica Radiance Light...

-Por esto- ella me llevó a la parte de arriba del granero-

Ahi había dos camas, con vista a las estrellas...

-Mira las estrellas conmigo Speed- AppleJack se veo tan linda al ver las estrellas, así que solo disfrute del momento-

Tal vez deberle deberle favores a AppleJack más seguido...


	17. Cine

**Tema: Cine**

 **Summary: AppleJack y Speed discuten sobre una película...**

 **Mundo: Manga**

Speed Blue estaba en el Cine con AppleJack, debido a que querían intentar retomar su amistad y tal vez llegar a algo más... Al finalizar la peluca Speed y AppleJack estaban discutiendo...

-Te digo AppleJack que esas son mentiras- Speed sonreía sl ver la cara de AppleJack por sus palabras-

-Claro que no- AppleJack seguía discutiendo con Speed por ser tan insensible-

-En la película el sujeto prácticamente era un imbecil que se dejaba manipular por la chica- Speed sabía que era ilógico, pero AppleJack no estaba de acuerdo-

-Cuando hay amor si- ella le riñó más a Speed-

-Solo son patrañas AppleJack- el chico seguía riendo descaradamente ante su amiga-

-No es cierto, además... Viste ese romántico beso del final?- ella sonreía por eso-

-Diablos suenas como Rarity, además ella lo hizo para callar al imbecil de su novio, funcionaria igual si el la hubiera besado a ella- Speed tenía un punto, pero AppleJack no planeaba escucharlo tan fácilmente-

-No sueño como Rarity, además eres un insensible, no puedo creer que...- Speed ya se estaba aburriendo de esta discusión por lo que decidió demostrárselo-

-Te dije que también funciona a la inversa- Speed la había besado dejándola callada con un sonrojo-

El resto del camino hubo un silencio cómodo, pero AppleJack confiaría más en Speed a partir de ahora...


	18. Lavanderia

**Tema: Lavanderia**

 **Summary: Speed no es nada discreto...**

 **Mundo: Equestria Girls**

Esa tarde no había escuela, por lo que Speed aprovechó para llevar la ropa a la lavandería...

-Hola Speed- AppleJack sonreía al ver que Speed bailaba mientras metía la ropa a lavar-

-Hola AppleJack, no sabía que usaras la Lavanderia- Speed estaba realmente asombrado por esto-

-No suelo hacerlo cubito de azúcar, pero las circunstancias me obligaron- AppleJack recordaba el desastre que había en la granja en ese momento-

-Ya veo, y dime AppleJack, ¿Siempre usas ropa interior sexy?- ella no entendió el comentario hasta que vio una tanga de tela transparente con tema de manzanas, logrando sonrojarse-

-No se hurga la ropa interior de una chica- ella tenía razón, pero a Speed poco le imputaba- ademas señor bóxers heroicos, mi ropa interior es de adulta- Speed vio que sus bóxers de Flash estaban al descubierto logrando que se sonrojara-

-Son de colección si- Speed decidió decir aquello para sacarse del problema, aunque no convenció a nadie-

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que Speed decidió hablar...

-Sabes... Me gusta tu ropa interior- tras decir eso Speed dejó el lugar con rumbo a su casa, seguro que Twilight ya lo estaba esperando-

AppleJack por su parte se quedo perpleja ante aquello...


	19. Borrachera

**Tema: Borrachera**

 **Summary: AppleJack Ebria y Speed enojado es una mala combinación...**

 **Mundo: Manga**

¿Cómo es que terminó metido en estos lios? No tengo idea, pero era seguro que el de arriba me odia...

-AppleJack ayúdame un poco quieres?- AppleJack estaba ebria y el echo de que no quisiera caminar no me ayudaba mucho-

-No seas tan aburrido Speedy- AppleJack y sus apodos, no puedo llevarla a su casa así, Big Mac me mata si la ve en este estado-

-Ven vamos a mi apartamento- Speed no encontraba otro lugar para meter a AppleJack por esa noche-

-Speed picaron- AppleJack sonreía de forma rara a Speed logrando sonrojarlo-

-Solo camina AppleJack, no quiero llegar más tarde a mi casa, Twilight podría molestarse- Speed tenía razón, Twilight era muy estricta con eso de los horarios-

Al llegar al apartamento Speed quiso deja a AppleJack en su cama, pero ella se negaba a que él se fuera...

-Vamos AppleJack, ya estás muy grande para dormir sola- Speed ya comenzaba a molestarse por la actitud de su ebria amiga-

-Solo esta noche- AppleJack se veía tan frágil que Speed no tuvo ningún remedio-

A la mañana siguiente Speed había aprendido que las borracheras de AppleJack podía dañarlo psicológicamente...


	20. Usando la ropa del otro

**Tema: Usando la ropa del otro**

 **Summary: Las apuestas con Rainbow Dash siempre son divertidas, al menos para Speed y AppleJack...**

 **Mundo: Equestria Girls**

Speed y AppleJack se encontraban jugando baraja mientras se veían fijamente, esto no era en absoluto raro, incluso Twilight se había acostumbrado a tener a AppleJack todos los días ahí...

-Por qué visten como el otro?- Eso era lo raro, ambos chicos la miraron al oír eso-

Y es que era cierto, Speed vestia con una camisa a rayas naranja muy buen arreglada, pero sin perder su estilo, tenía un pantalón de mezclilla y botas cafés con tema de manzanas, además de traer el sombrero de AppleJack, eso último era normal dentro de los parámetros de ese par... Por otro lado AppleJack vestía con unos lentes para el sol de color verde a, traía la bufanda de Speed, tenía también puesta su sudadera y tenía una minifalda de color azul, además de unos tenis del mismo color que la falda y al igual que Speed ella tenía el sombrero de el...

-Rainbow Dash- Respondieron al unísono antes de dedicarse una mirada cómplice y volver a jugar a las cartas-

Twilight encontró esa respuesta bastante convincente, por lo que decidió no indagar y mejor salió al parque con Spike...

-Le deberíamos decir que Rainbow y Rarity hacen la misma apuesta?- Speed preguntó mientras jugaba, realmente no le interesaba-

-Creo que ya se dio cuenta- AppleJack se limitó a contestar eso al oír su grito de susto-

 **Que se imaginan que pasó para que sucediera esta absurda apuesta?**


	21. Haciendo Cosplay

**Tema:** Haciendo Cosplay

 **Mundo:** Manga

 **Summary:** Speed Blue se rehúsa a usar un disfraz, de que quiere disfrazarlo AppleJack?

-Por última vez AppleJack, no lo haré- Speed parecía molesto por algo en específico mientras caminaba por la casa con varias herramientas-

-Vamos Speed, solo será un día- AppleJack lo seguía de cerca con sus manos en forma de súplica- Pinkie Pie se decepcionara mucho si no estamos presentes- Speed parecio reconsiderarlo por unos instantes, pero pronto recobró su postura-

-No me voy a disfrazar de eso AppleJack- Speed no quería disfrazarse de algo, pero... De que?-

-Por favor- Speed comenzaba a ceder ante la cara de súplica de AppleJack-

-Dame eso- Speed le arrancó la bolsa con el disfraz a AppleJack antes de entrar a su laboratorio-

AppleJack sonrio triunfante. En la convención las chicas comenzaban a preocuparse de que AppleJack aún no llegará con Speed...

-Donde estarán?- Twilight preguntó con curiosidad y preocupación, ella tenía puesto un vestido morado con blanco como de princesa-

-Seguramente AppleJack no lo convenció- Rainbow Dash se mofó de aquello, ella usaba un sombrero como los de Australia, un traje de exploración café con camisa blanca, botas y un látigo en la cintura-

-Es posible que se les haya echo tarde- Rarity tenía un vestido rosa y guantes de seda blancos-

-Speed siempre es muy puntual- Spike traía un chaleco azul des abotonado sin camisa abajo, unos shorts blancos y tenis cafés-

-No creerán que les pasó algo malo o si?- Fluttershy preguntó preocupada, ella traía puesto un traje de colegiala de falda verde, con una katana de madera en la espalda-

-Ya vendrán- Pinkie Pie sonreía alegremente, ella tenía puesto una ombliguera de color rosa de manga larga, pantalones bombachos del mismo color y zapatillas en punta del mismo color- Miren, ahí están- Pinkie sonreía emocionada mientras sus amigas trataban de no reír, Spike por otro lado ya estaba muerto de risa-

-Yo te dije que esto era mala idea- Speed pronunció esas palabras una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para ver a Spike retorciéndose de la risa-

-Nos vemos geniales- AppleJack sonreía a pesar de las burlas de sus amigas-

-Habla por ti- Speed alzó el martillo de madera que tenía en la mano para recargarlo en su hombro-

Las chicas entraron al lugar seguidas de Speed que discutía con Spike y no era para menos, después de todo AppleJack había echo a Speed ponerse un traje esquimal azul con sandalias cafés y un martillo de madera, mientras ella vestía exactamente igual, solo que su traje era rosa...

 **Referencias**

 **Twilight Sparkle = Princesa Zelda**

 **Rainbow Dash = Indiana Jones**

 **Rarity = Princesa Peach**

 **Spike = Toad**

 **Fluttershy = Saeko Busujima**

 **Pinkie Pie = Ty Lee**

 **Speed Blue y AppleJack = Ice Climbers (Popo y Nana)**


	22. Yendo de compras

**Disclaimer:** My little pony no me pertenece, pertenece a Hasbro y la gran Lauren Faust, El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku.

 **Tema:** Yendo de compras.

 **Summary:** Las compras pueden ser divertidas si es entre dos novios adolescentes

 **Mundo:** Equestria Girls

-Vamos Speed, vas demasiado lento- AppleJack veía como el velocista caminaba lentamente jalando pesadamente de su bufanda debido a la oleada de calor de ese día-

-Dame un respiro AJ, no puedo con tanto calor- Speed había aceptado acompañar ese día a AppleJack de compras, pero ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse-

-Vamos vaquero ya llegamos- AppleJack llevó a una tiendo a la que el velocista realmente no estaba prestando atención, de haberlo echo, habría visto que era de lencería-

Vagando por ahí la mente de Speed se encontraba, pensaba en lo aburrido que era ir de comprar y se preguntaba cómo a las chicas les podía parecer divertido esto, aunque en un principio acepto para pasar tiempo con AppleJack, realmente comenzaba a aburrirse y sobre todo, a divagar y pensar en cosas divertidas como cuando a Pinkie Pie se le salió la leche por la nariz...

-Que tal se me ve esto Speed?- Speed alzó la vista quedando más rojo que las manzanas de AppleJack-

Ella traía ropa interior negra de encaje, Speed comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y sólo atinó a levantar el pulgar en señal de aprobación. AppleJack salió seguida de Speed con una sonrisa, mientras Speed tenía más calor que antes, pero ahora era un calor agradable, las compras siguieron, pero Speed ya no tenía pereza...

 **Muy Soso, lo sé...**


	23. Saliendo con los amigos

**Tema:** Saliendo con amigos.

 **Summary:** Speed adoraba salir con su herma y su novia, pero aveces solo quería salir con sus amigos.

 **Mundo:** Manga

-AppleJack, compartimos los mismos amigos, siempre salgo contigo y las chicas, por un día que salga con el Doctor, Derpy, Vinyl Scratch y Octavia no va a pasar nada- Speed se encontraba cerrando el laboratorio con llave con AppleJack tratando de convencerlo de no salir con ellos-

-Vamos Speed, por qué no salimos con las chicas hoy- Speed volvió a suspirar, adoraba a su hermana y a su novia, pero salir siempre con ellas lo molestaba de sobremanera-

-No he salido con mis amigos desde que arreglamos las cosas, quiero salir con ellos, AppleJack, entiende, no estamos pegados, somos personas independientes, por qué no sales con Big Mac, no creo que a tu hermano le moleste- Speed dejó a AppleJack ahí sola en la casa pensando en las palabras de Speed-

Acaso había estado tan entusiasmada que había terminado por molestar a Speed? Acaso era demasiado posesiva? Tal vez en ocasiones lo era, pero no pensaba que Speed quisiera tiempo para el, después de todo, no era para eso el laboratorio? AppleJack con esas preguntas salió a verse con Twilight y las demás, tal vez de dejar su mente era una buena idea para pensar como compensar a Speed...

 **Muy vago el tema para mi gusto.**


	24. Con orejas de animales

**Tema:** Con orejas de animales

 **Summary:** Cuando pelean Speed suele ignorar a las mane6 en su transformación, sobre todo a cierta chica del sombrero vaquero. Será que le molestan las orejas o será algo más? Sea lo que sea, AppleJack lo quiere averiguar...

 **Mundo:** Equestria Girls.

AppleJack y Speed acababan de terminar de pelear contra Blade, aún seguían transformados y Speed evitaba mirar a los ojos a AppleJack. ¿La razón? Speed tenía un fetiche con las chicas que se ponían orejas de animales, el detestaba ser llamado furry, pero ver a AppleJack bañada de sudor con las orejas de Pony realmente lo exitaba.

-Speed, ahí algo que siempre he querido preguntarte- AppleJack soltó aquello mientras Speed revisaba si Blade seguía vivo-

-El que AppleJack?- Speed respondió aún sin verla notando que Blade aún tenía pulso-

-Por qué nunca me vez después de una batalla- esa palabra hizo a Speed sentirse como un pervertido-

-AppleJack, no me preguntes ese tipo de cosas, es complicado- Speed tomó la espada de Blade y la rompió mientras suspiraba por aquello, no era de caballeros pensar de esa forma de una novia-

-Te molestan las orejas de Pony? Sé que me hacen ver rara, pero...- Seed comenzó a reír al oír eso bastante sonrojado, aunque AppleJack no lo noto al pensar que se estaba burlando de ella y su apariencia- te parece muy gracioso como me veo?- AppleJack se asusto un poco al notar que Speed se tornaba serio abruptamente-

-Para nada cubito de azúcar- Speed usó el mismo apodo que ella usaba con sus amigas para darle un poco de tranquilidad al asunto- al contrario- tras decir eso Speed, literalmente, se mordió la lengua para no hablar de más-

-Al contrario que? Dime de una buena vez por qué no me volteas a ver- Speed no lo soporto más y soltó su lengua-

-Por qué mi hermosa flor de campo- Speed llego velozmente a ella sonrojando la por la cercanía y por el tono seductor que había usado, muy similar a su alterego Spicy- tengo la mala costumbre de excitarme con las chicas que poseen partes animales, pero contigo es más que una exitacion, me da un deseo incontrolable de ponerte en cuatro patas y...- Speed finalizó mordiendo su lengua antes de alejarse como si nada hubiera pasado- valla, parece que Twilight nos llama- movió un poco las orejas al decir eso y corrió a buscar a su hermana adoptiva-

AppleJack solo se quedó ahí con los ojos cerrados, mientras ponía una cara sonrojada y algo ensoñadora, mientras movía las orejas. Tras un rato se dejó caer deslizándose despacio por la pared...

-Como te odio Speed- ella soltó eso junto a un largo suspiro-

 **Yo realmente tengo este fetiche, créanme que es muy molesto cuando la chica que te gusta usa ropa de animales si tienes este problema...**


	25. Usando Kigurumis

**Disclaimer:** My little pony no me pertenece, pertenece a Hasbro y la gran Lauren Faust, El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku.

 **Tema:** Usando Kigurumis

 **Summary:** AppleJack cree que Speed la engaña con otra mujer, pero es eso realmente? Creo que Twilight tiene algo que decir en defensa de Speed...

 **Mundo:** Manga

AppleJack caminaba con Twilight por la calle algo decaída, últimamente no había visto a Speed, este se encontraba siempre muy ocupado para ella. Twilight notó a su amiga distante desde hace un tiempo, como si no sintiera aliviada de haber derrotado a Discord...

-Te sucede algo AppleJack?- Twilight llamó la atención de su amiga- parece que no te alegras mucho de que al fin terminará todo el asunto de Discord- AppleJack solo suspiro por las palabras de su amiga pensando si sería buena idea contarle, era la hermana de su novio la que estaba enfrente después de todo-

-Es Speed- Twilight no entendía a que se refería AppleJack, que hizo su hermano para que AppleJack esté ausente?-

-Que hizo ahora mi hermano?- Twilight preguntó aquello con cierto cansancio, pensaba que Speed había echo alguna de sus habituales idioteces-

-No ha tenido tiempo para mí, creo que se está viendo con otra- Twilight comenzó a reír muy divertida por aquello que dijo AppleJack- que te causa tanta risa ratón de biblioteca- Twilight trataba de no reír al oír que AppleJack estaba enojada y ciertamente no estaba preparada para enfrentar la fuerza descomunal de su amiga más temperamental-

-Ven AppleJack, hay algo qué necesitas ver- Twilight camino con una sonrisa seguida de AppleJack-

Ambas chicas caminaban con rumbo fijo, AppleJack se preguntaba qué quería mostrarle Twilight, hasta que a lo lejos divisó lo que parecía ser la fiesta de cumpleaños de alguien, algún niño...

-Que quieres mostrarme?- AppleJack preguntó a lo que Twilight se limitó a verla-

-Cayate por un segundo y observa- Twilight solo dijo eso mientras señalaba a donde estaban las Crusaders, Spike y varios compañeros de escuela de ellas-

-Que bueno que están aquí chicas, con tantos niños Pinkie y yo estábamos muy atareadas- Rarity hacia acto de aparición llena de harina con un delantal y un sombrero de cocinera-

-Aún no entiendo...- AppleJack iba a hablar pero le taparon la boca-

-Cayate, ya va a empezar- El pequeño niño de capa con cuernos le dijo aquello a AppleJack mientras Fluthershy lo seguía-

Las luces se apagaron y un enorme azul sonriente aparecía con un pastel...

-Denle un aplauso a la hermosa cumpleañera Sweety Belle- Sweety se veía emocionada mientras el Gato parecía tenerle mucho cariño-

-Tu cola es falsa- Silver Spoon dijo eso molestando un poco al Gato-

-Deja la cola mocosa- el Gato ya no parecía tan amigable-

AppleJack seguía sin entender cuál era el alboroto por ver un gato azul gigante, acaso Twilight creía que eso resolvería sus problemas con Speed?

-Lamento lo de antes AppleJack- Fluttershy se disculpó con AppleJack por las acciones del pequeño señor del caos- es que Discord de verdad adora el acto de Speed- AppleJack abrió los ojos como platos al oír eso último-

-Es imposible que ese sea Speed- Nunca pensaría que Speed pudiera hacer algo como eso-

-Lo creas o no, Speed le tiene mucho aprecio a sus tres alumnas- Twilight mencionó aquello mientras a lo lejos Speed en el disfraz de gato jugaba con AppleBloom y Scootaloo-

-Tanto que fue el primero en ofrecerse como entretenimiento para la fiesta de Sweety- Rarity sonreía al ver a su hermana unirse a la diversión-

-Y ya que AppleJack está aquí, que les parece si cambiamos un poco el plan original?- Rainbow Dash salió de la cocina con una sonrisa casi diabólica-

Avanzo la fiesta y casi llegaba a su fin el acto final cuando por la puerta salió una gata parecida al azul, solo que de color rosa-

-Speed inmediatamente reconoció que no se trataba de Rainbow Dash, pues no seguía en libreto-

-Están listos para la diversión niños?- Speed inmediatamente reconoció la voz y se tensó-

El resto de la fiesta solo se podían oír las rosas de los niños y el nervioso Speed correr despavorido de AppleJack, sin duda el que más disfruto este día fue Discord que sonreía y abrazaba a Fluttershy...


	26. Comiendo Helado

**Tema:** Comiendo Helado

 **Summary:** Una pequeña platica entre Speed y AppleJack mientras comen helado.

 **Mundo:** Manga

Speed y AppleJack comían un helado después de la escena vergonzosa en el cumpleaños de Sweety Belle...

-Desde cuando?- AppleJack decidió romper el silencio mientras Speed solo suspiraba probando su helado de limón con chocolate-

-Ya bastante tiempo, esperaba que no te enteraras hasta el cumpleaños dé AppleBloom- esta respuesta sorprendió a AppleJack cuyo helado era de manzana-

-Big Mac te contrató?- Speed río por ese detalle-

-Hasta me pagó por adelantado- Speed río mientras jugueteaba con el helado-

-Valla, debes estar muy ocupado cuidando niños- AppleJack sonrió al decir eso, Speed no daba la pinta de poder cuidar niños-

-Bueno si, la mayor parte del tiempo- Speed veía a unos niños jugar y un pensamiento que era lindo para él le hacía sonreír-

-En que piensas?- AppleJack preguntó, Speed la volteo a ver con una sonrisa-

-En que quiero llamar a nuestros hijos Twist y Dark- tras acabarse su helado con esa frase, Speed se fue a su casa dejando ahí a AppleJack-

-AppleTwist y AppleDark, me gusta como suenan- AppleJack dijo más para ella misma algo sonrojada-

 **Esta es una continuación del anterior, por qué los dos que siguen también son continuación, uno del otro...**


	27. Gender Bender

**Tema:** Gender Bender

 **Summary:** AppleJack aveces puede ser demasiado posesivo con su novia.

 **Mundo:** Equestria Girls (GB)

 **Thunder Shadow (Equestria Girls GB)**

 **Apariencia:** Ella es una chica delgada, de 1.60 m, de poco busto, con un figura perfecta dirían algunos, de trasero de corazón, usa siempre una mini falda azul marino, junto a una sudadera celeste con su Cutiemark, una bufanda del mismo color, un sombrero violeta, unos googles sobre su sombrero de color verde, usa tenis negros y unos guantes del mismo color que esconden las cicatrices de sus manos.

 **Personalidad:** Es una chica alegre y dulce con todos, es también bastante coqueta, aún sin pechos sabe cómo usar otras partes visuales de su cuerpo para provocar que los chicos hagan lo que ella quiere, siempre está ayudando a los directores y apoyando en sus actividades a los cavaliers (Crusaders GB), aunque no lo parezca ella tiene un pasado triste, un pasado que solo Dusk Shine conoce, esta enamorada de AJ, eso no significa que deje de coquetear con todos, lo cual usualmente molesta al chico, Dusk Shine por el contrario entiende que su hermana adoptiva afronta así lo que le pasó en la niñes, aunque esta convencido que no es la forma correcta, tiene muchos complejos y es fácil de quebrar con los insultos correctos. Ella también es vengativa y muy lista, por lo que la escuela entera sabe que quien molesta a Thunder se mete no sólo con ella y su venganza, también con el capitán de todos los equipos deportivos Rainbow Blitz, el antes dictador Sunset Glare, el chico de la biblioteca Dusk Shine, el musculoso chico de granja AJ, el modista Elusive, el criador de animales Flutterscotch y el organizador de fiestas Bubble Berry. Thunder también suele ser alguien alegre aún cuando logran quebrarla, pocas veces se deprime, los chicos la llaman la reina de corazones, esto debido a su actitud seductora que si caes al final terminaras con el corazón roto. Algo a lo que Thunder teme realmente es perder a AJ

 **Ahora sí, empecemos con el capítulo...**

En la escuela canterlot High se llevaban acabo los recién restablecidos juegos de la amistad y cierto chico del sombrero vaquero y piel naranja no estaba disfrutando el día...

-AppleJack, debes relajarte, hablas de Thunder Shadow, la chica que cree que el helado es popo de hombre de nieve- el chico de pelo arcoiris conocido como Rainbow Blitz estaba tratando de convencer a su amigo de no matar a la cuchara con sus celos-

-Mírala, se está riendo otra vez- AJ no dejaba de mirar a la chica de piel azul sonreír con alegría por las cosas que le decía el chico de audífonos y piel verde- ese sujeto está muy cerca- Dusk Shine llegó justo a tiempo para evitar la masacre-

-Por amor de todo lo sagrado, ella se ríe de cualquier estupides, es como hablar con Bubble Berry- Dusk Shine tenía un buen argumento, pero no convencía al chico de sombrero que fue a jalar del brazo lejos de ahí a Thunder-

-Bubble Berry me dará sus Cupcakes si AJ recibe una cachetada- Elusive y Bubble Berry ya estaban en primera fila-

-Aceptó el reto- el chico rosa sonrio despreocupado-

AJ y Thunder comenzaron a discutir, hasta que ella le soltó una cachetada y salió del lugar bastante molesta, minutos después la siguió AJ...

-De que nos perdimos?- Sunset Glare acompañado de Flutterscotch hicieron su aparición justo en ese momento-

-La reina de corazones y el rey de los celos volvieron a discutir- Elusive respondió alegre comiendo cupcakes mientras su depresivo amigo rosa se lamentaba en una esquina-

Mientras. Thunder se encontraba sentada sollozando en una esquina del cuarto de música, AJ la veía desde la otra con cierta preocupación, pero tenía miedo de ir y consolarla, pues esto era culpa suya...

-Shadow yo...- AJ intentó hablar, pero ella solo alzó la mano y el entendió que debía guardar silencio-

Pasaron los minutos y al fin Thunder dejó de llorar...

-Sabes por qué estoy contigo?- Thunder veía a los ojos a AppleJack, este solo suspiro-

-No lo sé, por mero gusto?- A AJ se le partía el corazón al ver que los ojos usualmente alegres de ella, ahora solo tenía melancolía y decepción-

-No- ella cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza en negación- de ser así habría salido con Sunset Glare, siempre me pareció más atractivo que tú- la tristeza en los ojos de ella y el tono frío en su voz fue como una espada para AJ- es por qué te quiero, me atrevería a decir que tal vez hasta te amo- ella volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras AJ seguía analizando todo lo que sucedía- pero tus celos siempre son molestos- AJ al fin se dio cuenta de que por culpa de su necedad podía perder a Thunder- te amo, pero te odio y ya no sé qué hacer para que dejes de herirme- A AJ se le reducía el corazón de los nervios- vamos vaquero, no hay que hacer esperar a los demás- ella se levanto y camino hacia el, se sentó en sus piernas y cayó dormida con la cabeza en su pecho, logrando sonrojar al de piel naranja-

-Perdona por todo el daño que te eh hecho princesa- AJ beso la frente de Thunder y la cargo a su casa, después tendría que hablar con Dusk Shine de algunas cosas-

-AppleJack, jamás me abandones- la chica hablo entre sueños mientras él se sonrojaba violentamente-

-Jamás princesa- el chico sonrio cariñosamente a la frágil chica en sus brazos-

 **El que sigue tiene continuidad con este, ya ustedes dirán si sigo usando a las GB también o se quedan en este especial de dos capítulo...**


	28. Con un diferente estilo de ropa

Ya se que dije que este seria continuación del anterior, pero al final no se me ocurrió nada, disfruten.

Mundo: EG

Tema: Con un diferente estilo de ropa

Summary: Speed decide cambiar su forma de vestir por ese día, pero no es el único con esa idea.

-Rarity, te voy a matar- el chico de color azul comenzaba a verse rojo como manzana-

-Vamos querido, no esta tan mal- Rarity acomodaba la ropa de Speed, esta consistía ese día en una playera de manga larga morada como el paliacate con el que la acompañaba, un chaleco de color naranja, sus pantalones de mezclilla azules, botas naranja y su sombrero-

-Parece que estoy imitando a Twilight o algo así- Speed rió un poco al decir eso-

-Es una petición de alguien que te vistiera diferente- Ahora si estaba confundido Speed, quien podria pedirlo-

Justo en ese momento entro AppleJack, iba igual a el, solo que con su falda habitual, algo que hizo reir a Speed.

-Te voy a matar Rarity- Speed se iba a vengar de esto, eso era algo seguro, pero iba disfrutar el momento-

 **Es todo lo que salio de mi cabeza.**


End file.
